


I'll Always Come Running For You

by anya_jk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: !!YES i replaced the other guy with V bECAUSE they both are ICONSSSSS, 13 year old mom but i act like one, :/, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Crying, Death Threats, Fluff, Gang AU, Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Major/ Minor Injuries, Making Out, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Please enjoy!, Rival Threats, SKZ gang, Self-Harm, VisUAL ATTTAAAAACKKKK, Wounds, ace!felix, ahhhh tagging is hard, as in he good at everything, come to me i'm your momma, first time posting on ao3, gunman!changbin, hawt dawg, hearteu <3, i swear all my fics are gonna be about me torturing my biases, idk what to call him but like he thROWS KNIVES, if i do write another fic, knivesman!jisung, leader!chan, literally this fic is just gay, medic!seungmin, or ever, pacifist!woojin, sniper!hyunjin, strategist!jeongin, that is hoT, that's important, tracker!minho, yikes this is long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_jk/pseuds/anya_jk
Summary: Lee Felix was running.And he knew exactly what he was running from.orthe string cheese (stray kids) gang au the newbie came up with at 2 AM
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Minho/Kim Taehyung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!!!! So this is my first time posting anywhere hahaha so I AM nervous... I hope you enjoy though!  
> I was just sleeping and then suddenly I woke up and thought, "Oh. What if I write a Felix centered Gang AU where Felix is treated like shit?" Uhh well, I like making my biases suffer so I shall suffer with them and you shall too :) Please no hate lol! I really would appreciate comments, kudos, and constructive criticism! It would get me to keep going! Please be safe everyone during this time!! I'll maybe be posting some random fluff or stuff in the future for fun hehe. 
> 
> Smut. I MAY write smut. Be warned. It may either be like full-on spicy stuff or heated stuff, but if I don't write it, it'll be up to your imagination ;). I would love to respond to your lovely words so comment! Momma will come to hug ya and take you out for dinner! Now...without further ado if you even read these notes... ENJOY!!!!!!!😊😊😊

Lee Felix was running.

And he knew exactly what he was running from.

Felix had always been a sweet student. He had a bright smile that could make anyone else smile in an instant, he had a cute but sharp face that instantly makes anyone melt for him, and not to mention, his body physique is amazing. He would work hard in school, was always a good Catholic boy, and never slept with anyone. Now, what was the reason for telling this? Nobody would have expected that right after Felix graduated from high school he would go from soft, pink, oversized sweaters to tattoos, eyebrow piercings with slits, and big leather jackets. He went from shaming others for smoking to do it himself. From holding his head up high when near a bar to drinking the finest liquor. What had caused this sudden change in demeanour?

Lee Felix was part of a gang.

This gang was with him ever since he had run away. His parents weren’t necessarily the best people out there. When he was young, he was treated like almost every other parent in Australia or practically the world. His parents wanted him to get good grades, marry a fine and young girl, and they thought it should be easy since he is very charming. But that all changed when they got to Korea at the age of 17. Every girl that approached him was kindly shut down by him. Every note snuck into his locker or backpack was stuffed or thrown away by him. And every girl that mom and dad used to bring over would be sent back home with sad expressions. And his parents were _pissed_ , to say the least.

~past~

[TW: physical/ slight mental abuse]

He was almost 18, as his birthday was coming up in 5 days.

Lord knew that something was going to come for him.

One day after the fifth try being sent home, Felix couldn’t take it anymore, but it seemed neither could his parents. “ _Lee Yongbok_ ,” his father had seethed at him. You could identify the rage painted all over. His father’s fists were clenched as well as his teeth, while his mom just stood at the side with a blank face, but you could see the anger evident, flickering in her eyes. “What is your problem?!!” His father had yelled so loudly that even his mother could be seen from the corner of his eyes flinching the slightest. He looked up with innocent and scared eyes, not knowing what to do. All he learned from Taekwondo were a couple of moves, but even still, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to beat his own, buff father. “Why can you not just find a girl?! We want you to be successful, you ungrateful brat!”

That’s when the fist struck his face first.

He felt a blooming and harsh pain on the side of his face that sent him reeling back to the floor. Oh, how lucky were his sisters for staying back in Australia with their grandparents. His father didn’t even wait for him to recover before landing more harsh hits to him. All over him. His face had a bleeding lip, bloody nose, and bruises on his eye and jaw turning into an array of wonderful purples, blues, and greens. His stomach had bruises varying in color all over his abs. His wrists, legs, and even the back of his head were all suffering. His mom had decided to join in after his dad had backed away, leaving him whimpering and crying on the floor. It had hurt to even _breathe_. His mother had harshly grabbed his face and made him face him. Her nails had dug into his skin leaving red crescents on his already ruined cheeks. “Why do you turn away every girl, huh? Why can you not just pick a damn girl? What are you?! Are you a-a-,” his mother had cut off, trying to get her voice under control which had progressed with every word she was saying. “Tell me _Lee Yongbok_ ,” his mother said in a sweet growl. “Are you a _fag_?”

Felix felt his blood freeze. They weren’t supposed to find out he was gay. No one was supposed to. He thought he had done better at hiding it, but now he was so vulnerable in the hands of his parents. ' _Oh shit_.' He had thought. ' _This isn’t good.'_ His mother took his silence and wide eyes as an answer to be yes. “Oh, child. What awful sin did you do to be like this?” His mother had upset eyes and a desperate expression on her face which changed into an angry one in less than 2 seconds that had Felix so frightened. He could see the pure and cold rage on her face when she said her next words. “We will take you to the church tomorrow. Try to get rid of whatever you have done to yourself. I never thought I would ever raise a fag.” She spat at his feet after that and walked away to her room while her dad gave Felix one last slap that had him whimpering again, and walked out the door.

If his parents walked away from him, he would walk away from them. He had attempted to get up from the floor and failed, so he did a sort of half crawl, half walk to his own room. He packed up all valuables he had, including his only picture with his sisters and his polaroid camera he had gotten when he was 16, stuffed it in a bag with some clothes. He has also taken a suitcase that he had stolen from his parents’ closet. He could vaguely hear the sound of moaning and disgusting noises in the walls, an indicator that his dad had come home after leaving to who knows where, and he was fine to go. He left the house with bruises on his face, a broken heart, and left to his best friend’s house, Eric Sohn.

That’s how he was introduced to the gang.

~back to the present. ~

Or at least the gang he was running away from currently.

Felix had run behind an alleyway filled with boxes that has who knows what in it. It was a pretty bad hiding spot since it was so cliché and you could hear his ragged breaths in the silence of the town. It was nighttime, and nobody wanted to be outside in a town full of gangs at nighttime. He tried to silence his sobs and cries, but there was fire roaring on the side of his stomach where he had got shot. His black sweatshirt showed no signs of blood, but it was soaked in it and his blonde hair had dirt as well as on his face.

Felix had been a great addition to the gang. He was a quick learner and was always quick to recover from mistakes and injuries. All the members had envied him at first due to his great amount of skill while he was _just_ recovering from his trauma. His title and face were well-known in the gang world. But, soon everyone realized that he was not just an amazing person, but underneath that façade was a sweet boy suffering from so many things. A sweet boy who just needed someone to rely on.

So why was he running from them?

Recently they had had a mission to steal from a gang called SKZ. They were a complex and great gang, almost to the highest rank out there. The two gangs were at a huge storage unit, filled with all of SKZ’s great supplies. They knew it was risky, but if a few people had to get hurt, then so be it. Felix was running and running, trying not to get caught while panting quietly in his mask. While Felix had been searching for a place to go- most likely the knives unit, seeing as they were getting destroyed easier and SKZ had the best knives out there -he had heard a cry of pain. He had quickly stopped and turned the corner into a room and had found a boy, most likely not much older than him on the ground.

He was beautiful.

Like not just _cute_ beautiful, but _omgiwannagivehimalltheloveintheworld_ beautiful. He had an eye mole and plump, kissable lips and he wondered _how soft those lips would be if he kisse_ \- NO! He couldn’t talk like that, he was on a mission. The beautiful boy was curled up on the floor clutching his right leg that had blood seeping through his hands and onto the ground. He was looking at Felix with fear and pain, but also with strength. Felix slowly lowered his gun to the ground, his black mask still covering the lower half of his face, as the boy picked up his gun with hand and growled in warning. “Hey,” Felix said softly with his deep voice, and he could have sworn he saw Hyunjin’s eyes widen in surprise slightly. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Can I help you?” The boy looked at him skeptically but otherwise nodded slightly, seeing as he looked pretty harmless. The boy knew he was being stupid for trusting someone who had broken into their storage unit, but he was desperate, cause _fuck_ was his leg hurting. Felix had taken a few steps forward and got a bandage from his stash and slowly reached out towards the boy’s leg. The boy hissed in warning, but Felix looked at him with calm eyes. Felix reached out and slowly took the boy’s bloodied hand away and quickly tore a piece of the white bandage and wrapped it around his leg. He found out that it was a pretty deep stab wound in his inner calf. The boy had whimpered throughout the whole wrapping process and finally exhaled after the whole thing, Felix whispering kind words to him. Afterward, he had slowly helped the boy up, letting him lean on his side still not knowing who he was. “I don’t know if it’s appropriate to ask in this situation,” Felix had chuckled softly, “but may I ask your name?” The boy looked at him and Felix could see his beauty even closer and damn. _Damn_. The boy let out a cute giggle that had Felix _dying_ and responded with an equally adorable smile, “I am Hyunjin, my mysterious hero.”

Oh shit.

Hyunjin. From the SKZ gang. Felix was pretty sure that he was truly dead.

Hyunjin had looked at him with an eyebrow raised, clearly wanting to know his name as well. “Oh. U-um,” Felix had stuttered with wide eyes. “My name is-” He was cut off with a loud bang coming from outside the room as well as an equally loud “Hyunjin!” Another boy stood outside the room and anyone could easily see that that was Bang Chan. The hot and young gang leader that was very powerful, as well as well-trained. Once Chan had entered the room with harsh pants coming from his mouth, he looked at the two with wide eyes and they looked back at him with the same wide eyes. Soon after, Chan had taken his eyes away from his boyfriend to the stranger and then down to Hyunjin’s leg and his eyes widened even more, if possible. After the shock wore off after what was about .5 seconds, his face morphed into an angry one. “Stay away from him,” Chan had growled in warning, his gun held up to aim at Felix’s face. Hyunjin had spoken up in a rather soft voice, “Babe, it’s okay. He helped me.” Hyunjin had softly smiled at Chan, and Chan practically melted for those eyes, and he hesitantly lowered the gun down. ‘ _THEY. ARE. DATING?!?_ ’ Felix had screamed inside his fucked up mind.

Yep, Felix was about to go jump and die in a hole.

Felix and Hyunjin took a few more steps closer to Chan, Hyunjin more so limping, enough so Hyunjin could go into his boyfriend’s arms. Once Hyunjin was very close to Chan, as he had also taken a few steps forward, Hyunjin basically fell into his boyfriend’s arms and started kissing him passionately. Felix didn’t know whether to feel ashamed by the fact he was blatantly staring at two hot dudes make out in front of his face or awkward as two hot dudes were _making out in front of his face._ After a few long, and hot, seconds, they had separated with ragged breaths coming from their mouths. Felix looked down as Chan had spoken. “Who are you?” Felix looked up and was just about to respond when he heard footsteps nearby them. All of their heads turned to see a figure appeared in the doorway, a man from his gang, who Felix didn’t personally like. The guy was always drunk or shooting anything, as well as a huge creep. He had the same gold chain on his neck, one that Felix had tied to his black, ripped pants. Mostly all the big gangs had distinctive features to show what gang they are part of.

‘ _Hyunjin and Chan had probably had not seen the chain_ ’ Felix had guessed internally.

He also slapped himself internally.

The guy looked at the Hyunjin and Chan, recognizing them both easily, and then at Felix, who he knew was on his side.

Or so he had thought.

The man growled and aimed a bullet to go straight at Chan with a disgusting smirk on his face, but Felix saw his intentions before it happened and aimed a bullet right at his head. There was a loud BANG that filled the air, the two others staring at Felix with wide eyes. He looked towards them, both secure in each other’s arms, and pulled down his mask. There were two gasps filling the silence in the air, the two easily recognizing him. “Lee Felix,” they both had breathed at the same time. And what did Felix do when he heard footsteps indicating people were running towards the room? What did he do when the two hot boys from his rival gang were standing right there with so many questions running through their minds? What did he do when he knew everything was never going to be the same with his gang again?

He ran.

And he knew exactly what he was going to be running from.

He ran out of the storage unit, quietly and stealthy, but very fast. He packed his stuff from his safe house and ran. He ran whenever he heard there was news on the SKZ gang or his previous gang. He ran from apartment to apartment, staying away from the gang world. But for some reason, they still found him.

And that leads up to where he is right now.

“Lee Felix!” He had heard a shout come from someone out there. He squeezed the tears out of his eyes and tried his best to silence his loud breaths. Three boys from his, now, old gang had turned into the alleyway he was currently hiding in. “Felix, Felix, Felix,” one boy he knew as Park Heojun tutted as he walked towards his direction. The boys started to hit some boxes away from them and got angrier as the seconds passed since they couldn’t find him. Felix tried to move silently away from them, but the movement caused pains of agony and tight-lipped screams that were forced through him. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him.

Heojun.

He had this evil smirk on his face, full of pride and accomplishment, and it was a disgusting sight to Felix. “Hey Lee,” he had said, loud enough for the other two to hear and appear beside him. Felix could only look up with watery eyes and beg over and over again, not to kill him.

 _He didn’t want to die_.

“So pathetic, aren’t ya? Begging to let you go, when you killed one of our best men in the gang. And running away from us?” His voice had stayed fairly calm, even though it was obviously fake, but it transformed into a nasty snarl at the end of his little ‘speech.’ “You need to face the consequences, Lee.”

There was a gun aimed straight right at Felix’s heart and Felix was taking harsh and frantic breaths. He never thought his old family would turn on him, but that’s what he deserved, right? Felix had finally accepted the fact that it was all going to be over, and this would be better in another life, so he closed his eyes. He leaned his head back. And waited. Heojun had looked at what he was doing, the powerful ace surrendering just like that. He grinned a grin full of hate and betrayal and was about to pull the trigger when the figures that were watching and observing with wide eyes, standing in the shadows decided to make themselves known. One figure had knocked out Heojun’s friend and another figure had done the same with the other one. Heojun looked back, confused as he felt a weird presence, only to find his two friends knocked out and seven pairs of cold eyes staring back at him.

SKZ.

Bang Chan had stepped out and quickly kicked Heojun’s legs from underneath him, and pinned him to the ground; one hand around his throat, his other hand holding a gun to his head. The other members just stayed silent and watched. They knew their leader was doing the right thing. Well, every member stayed still except one. Hyunjin had gone in front of the boy crouching down in front of him.

Felix was confused about why he wasn’t dead yet, so he painfully opened his eyes and there was the boy- Hyunjin. He suddenly felt an immense amount of pain on his wound, as Hyunjin was putting more pressure on it. Felix immediately let out a cry and had a few more fat tears slip down his face. This gained the attention of everyone, even Heojun. You could easily see the desperation in his eyes, not saying ‘let me live,’ but saying ‘let me die.’

Another member of the gang had stepped up to Felix and yelling was then heard after the deafening silence. Bang Chan had knocked Heojun out cold with the base of his gun. The medic of the team had quickly rushed to Felix and applied more pressure, his heart slightly hurting at the wail Felix let out. He removed his hands for a few seconds to inspect the wound. “Hyunjin-hyung, this isn’t good, we need to get him out of here,” the brunette medic had requested urgently. “Okay, Seungmin-ah. Hyungs, help us get him up,” Hyunjin had requested Changbin and Minho to help.

The last thing Felix felt before he passed out was light touches caressing his face and body.

The last he saw were seven pairs of eyes staring at him with concern and baffled looks on their faces.

The last thing he heard before the numbness consumed him was a rough, but sweet voice saying- no, begging him, “Don’t go, Lee Felix! Stay with me, yeah?! Come on! We got you!”

_We got you._

Felix ran into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP! That was the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed making my bias suffer HAHA! I will try to update as soon as possible and quickly, but please give me some ideas in the comments cause I get some brain farts. I'll hopefully update every 3 or 4 days, maybe 6 at the most, but I have so much online work to catch up on (sorry Chan) cause I procrastinate hehe!! This story might reach up to 4 or 5 long ass chapters, but who knows?
> 
> Maybe I will post some additional tags and please give this story a chance! I know I ain't good but still OOF. 
> 
> Who knows? Maybe while I'm having a brain fart, I'll post some random oneshots? Stay tuned for some more!!
> 
> Oof and hopefully hello to my future readers who most likely won't or maybe might be reading this ;)))))
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ayj_pixie_06/)


	2. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both looked at Felix, him making intense eye contact with the two, both looking at him with such concerned and soft eyes, that he just had to look away.
> 
> “You saved us. It was our turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! So I am back with another chap (haha ya see i rhymed)! So after I went to sleep and woke up, I saw people left kudos on the first day and bOI I was so happy like AHHHHH!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! but anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, it might not be as WHOO because my brain when getting less than 5 hours of sleep is not a happy guy. Leave comments and I shall respond to them because ILY!!
> 
> The plot moves a bit quick, and there are some time skips, but that's only because of the drama that awaits *dun dUn DUN* (stream everglow)!!
> 
> Prepare for more angst and angst and fluff and uwu but then angst!
> 
> Enjoy this chappie and until the next update! Remember to leave kudos and comments, I will literally NOT stop smiling if you do!!! ;DDDDD

“-we’re losing him!”

“-severe wound...get me the needle-”

“Breathe Felix, come on-”

…

  
  
  
  


“He’s doing fine. He just had a panic attack, nothing major...”

“Will he be okay, Channie?”

“I hope baby…

_I hope_.”

~

_He couldn’t see anything in his surroundings. He could only see his hands, filled with scars and his body filled with bruises. He blinked and suddenly he was at the place of his first mission, now with a gun in his hand. He could see the people from his gang and the rival gang shooting everywhere; people were falling and screams were thrown around in the metallic smelling air._

_Felix was hidden behind a barrel in the warehouse the gang had decided to meet the other in. The two were there to discuss their trading arrangements and new storage units, but both gangs weren’t willing to give up any of their items, thus chaos ensued between the two._

_Felix’s hands were trembling as he held his gun in his hand. Although he had been excellent at training and working through different fields, it felt different with real humans._

_He had to_ kill.

_Felix heard quick footsteps nearing him and quickly looked up, seeing a member of the rival gang charge at him with fast feet. Felix was scared to death honestly. He knew what he had to do, but never thought that he would hurt someone else- ruin someone else’s life. But he did what he did during training._

  1. _Deep breaths._



  1. _Think of nothing._



  1. _Put up a barrier._



  1. Execute.



_He looked at the man with deadly and glaring eyes, enough to slightly intimidate the other guy. The guy didn’t stop though. He charged at Felix, and Felix, easily sensing what he was going to do, dodged the punch by going underneath the opponent’s arm and threw a kick at his back, hard enough to make him fall. He aimed his gun at the man’s forehead._

_He_ didn’t _want to do it. But he also_ did _._

_This man probably had a family too. Had someone he could talk to and laugh with. Someone who could help him get the demons out of his mind. Felix’s gang didn’t help him. His gang didn’t comfort him. His gang wasn’t his family. So with an icy glare stopping the man from begging not to kill him,_

_He pulled the trigger._

_The noise echoed through the warehouse. The fight had dissolved leaving most of the people severely wounded and the people from the other gang were escaping. The rest of the people looked at Felix shocked since most of them weren’t even able to_ kill _someone on_ their _first mission. Eric and Heojun both walked up to the silent and sad boy that had no emotions showing on his face. “Wow, Felix!” Eric said surprised. Eric never thought his soft best friend would ever...kill someone so...coldly. “Well, Felix...” Heojun had said with a smirk._

“Welcome to the gang.”

~

Felix slowly opened his eyes, unaware of his surroundings. 

He came back around and realized there were...5, 6, 7...7 people in the room, 8 including him. Who had saved him? He tried to recall his memories. Gunshot...Heojun...7 figures...Hyunjin...

Hyunjin. From SKZ. They had saved him?

Only the leader had seen Felix’s eyes open, his own eyes widening. He obviously showed he wanted to go to him, but he needed quiet first. Aaaaand no one else was paying attention.

Oh, would his gang ever _shut the fuck up_?

“...yeah, he should be fine. I think he’ll wake up soon, but he might be disorientated. Don’t worry about it guys, I got it. You can trust me.”

“Why wouldn’t we trust you, stupid?”

“Yah! Don’t call Minnie stupid you squirrel ass bitch!”

“Guys, wait-”

“Jeongin, watch your language!”

“Wait, guys-”

“Binnie! He called me a squirrel something something!”

“Guys stop-” 

“Squirrel ass bitch.”

“Shut up Hyunjin!”

“GUYS!”

All attention went to the leader that had amused, angry, and ‘oh my god what did I do to do deserve this’ eyes. But after he yelled, they heard a wince coming from the bed and all of them snapped their heads so fast, Felix was surprised they didn’t get whiplash. Their eyes stared at his figure, and that made him squirm in embarrassment. When he moved though, he felt an agonizing pain on the right side of his abdomen and that made him stop moving and turn his head to the side, eliciting a pained whimper and tears that flew from his eyes and down his to the pillow.

Felix was gonna get pissed if he cried again.

There was a silence, Chan motioning to his members to be quiet while he approached him. “Hey. Lee Felix, correct?” Chan had slowly whispered as he walked towards the bed, careful not to startle him anymore. Felix hesitantly nodded, scared of what they might do with him. Even though he wasn’t part of the gang world for a while, he was still a prized possession to some.

Even the thought made Felix so fucking sick.

After reaching the bed, Felix watching his every step, he slowly sat down. He tried to calm Felix down, seeing as he tensed up and let out a silent wince that probably happened with his slight movement. Then, he asked a few questions. 

Ok, maybe not a _few_.

“Do you need water? Or a drink? An ice pack? Oh, wait, Seungmin already put one. How about food? Are you hungry? We have noodles and some chicke-”

“Why did you save me?”

Chan had frozen at the question and they all tensed up. Well, Hyunjin was also fangirling over his deep, raspy voice, but it was probably the cause of lack of water. Chan seemed to have sensed that too and slowly titled the cup of water that was on the nightstand to Felix’s plump and chapped lips, Felix greedily drinking it. After he was finished, Chan put the glass on the nightstand, and Felix hesitantly allowed Chan and Hyunjin, who had cautiously came by Felix’s bed, to help him sit up. After all, they were a gang, more importantly, his _old_ gang’s top rival. 

Felix cleared his throat softly, wincing at the slight rawness, and repeated his question in a firmer voice.

“Why did you save me?”

Chan and Hyunjin both looked at each other while emotions running through their eyes. Felix looked at them and was jealous as he could see the slight love swirling in their eyes, reminding him that they were a couple from seeing them a few months back to when he saved them. ‘What was it liked to feel loved?’ Felix had thought sadly. They both looked at Felix afterward, him making intense eye contact with the two, both looking at him with such concerned and soft eyes, that he just had to look away.

“You saved us. It was our turn now.”

At Hyunjin’s sincere voice, he had scoffed. He would much rather die than be saved. He just did the job, got over it, and that was that. He didn’t need anything in return. 

Felix’s reaction had startled them all. He thought he would be grateful, or even tear up. Scoffing was not on the list. Chan opened his mouth to talk, ask why he was running that day when Felix suddenly spoke up. 

They weren’t expecting him to say this.

“Can you just fuck off? I don’t need some babysitters. Thanks for saving me and all that, but I can handle myself,” Felix knew his words were a bit harsh, but he could have been fine! Why couldn’t they see that?! “Yeah, you totally could have handled yourself. That’s why you were begging them to not kill you and had a bad gunshot wound. Whimpering like a baby? Is that what you are, huh? A baby, Lee?” It was Han Jisung that had spoken up this time around. Although he was worried about the (barely) younger boy, he felt as if he was being ungrateful. They saved his life for goodness sake! At Jisung outburst, Chan motioned for him to back up with a deadly glare, seeing as he walked to close to the bed and that made Felix cower in fear a bit. Sure he was pissed, but pissing off one of the most powerful gangs wasn’t very wise. Changbin went to scold Jisung quietly for his behavior, Jisung let out a little “sorry,” but everyone knew he meant it. He wasn’t one to hold grudges a lot.

Felix definitely could have roundhouse kicked that bitch down, but he was physically and mentally unstable, and wouldn’t like to get on SKZ’s bad side.

Chan had cleared his throat, directing his attention to Felix’s again. “We aren’t your babysitters, we just wanted to help. We saw you were struggling, and we recognized you. We don’t want to see anyone hurt.” Chan had tried to convince him, and Felix had slightly accepted that they just wanted to help him. But there was one thing Felix was still curious about. 

“Why were you guys even there anyway?” Felix had finally come to his senses and questions were running through his find at 50 miles per hour.

The gang all looked at each other before Minho was about to speak up. The guy looked like he had such a motherly aura and Felix just really wanted to hug him for some reason. What surprised all of them is how Felix whined, like a _baby_ , and gestured softly for Minho to come. Boy were they shocked, but not surprised. Ok, maybe they were a bit surprised.

The cold, and scary Minho had only smiled softly and a bit confusedly, and even though they have never met each other personally, only during meetings from when he was still part of the gang world, Felix just wanted to be near that parental presence that Minho had. It reminded him of his parents which brought tears to his eyes. Hyunjin slowly stood up and went next to Bang Chan as Minho took his place. Now what was _even more_ surprising was how Felix, the BAMF, _and_ ace, snuggled up to Minho like a baby. Minho and everyone watched in surprise. He slowly ran his hand down Felix’s arm and held his hands, trying to soothe him as he was quietly crying. But what none of them saw was the couple not releasing that they had jealousy in their eyes.

Minho then softly, but firmly spoke on with what he was going to say. “We had a meeting with another gang, and we were a bit early so we hid in the shadows in case a rival gang or someone else appeared. Then you arrived, and you looked so scared, ” Minho had soothingly started to run his hand in an up-and-down his arm again as the memories had resurfaced of when he was getting chased and ended up there. “We wanted to comfort you, and see what made the baddie Lee Felix get so shaken up,” he had joked trying to lighten the mood, and was slightly successful, but then it dulled as he continued, “but then we saw three guys try to find you. You looked so shaken up with that blood on your hands, and we wanted to save you, but we couldn’t risk it.” All of them had become deadly quiet as the image came back of the strong, emotionless boy looking so helpless. This time it was Chan that had continued with a slightly shaky voice, “When they found you, we- _I_ was about to drop everything and go.” Then it was Hyunjin. “When the gun pulled out and you just looked like y-you,” Hyunjin took a deep breath willing the tears out of his eyes, “you looked like you gave up. So we intervened.” All the boys had solemn expressions on, them now near the bed, trying to comfort the sobbing boy. After a while with soft-spoken reassurances, he looked up with big doe eyes. Kinda...making them all melt a bit. Felix had then shakily spoken up, his face slightly muffled from where it was stuffed in Minho's chest. “I _wanted_ to die,” his words eliciting gasps from the rest, some tears slipping out when they realized he probably had no one since he put up such a huge barrier. “I had no one to go to after I joined the gang, but Eric didn’t understand what I was happening to me, so he didn’t really bother with me…” All of them looked ready to fight this Eric guy for knowing what his friend was going through but never helping him. “After I realized that nobody would help me, I put up a mask. But now you’re all here and saying that you want to help, but I don’t wanna go back to something that’ll just hurt me again in the end,” Felix had sobbed out the words near the end, upset that he had let down his guard to this gang of deadly people.

Not Felix’s wisest decision, but hey, he was pissed from crying too damn much and thankful that someone would actually want to help him.

“We-,” Chan had cut off, trying to get his emotions under control, upset how this powerful ace was just a teenage kid in need of love. “I-I am so sorry you felt this way, Felix…” Chan seemed to be thinking, and all of the members including Felix were curious about what he was thinking. “Felix, can I make you a deal?” Chan questioned suddenly, startling everyone. Felix was confused, but hesitantly and slowly nodded in response to Chan’s question.

As long as it didn’t involve drugs and sex. Nevermind, sex wouldn’t be too bad. _‘Wait, what?’_ Felix’s internal panicking what interrupted by Chan’s warm voice.

“Felix,” Chan carefully took hold of Felix’s shaky hands and rubbed circled over his palms. “If we were willing to help you, give you a place to stay, as well as food and all that stuff…” Chan took a deep breath while Felix was willing to do anything for that stuff. 

But then his face dropped.

“I want you to join the gang.”

Everyone’s eyes widened comically and protests could be seen on the tip of their tongues, not because they don’t want him (except Jisung), but because they didn’t think he would mentally be prepared. Felix’s mouth opened, obviously wanting to say something, but Chan spoke up before he could speak.

“I know it’s probably a lot since you were inactive for months, but we would really like an ace like you on the team, but you obviously don’t have to say yes immediately!” Chan’s eyes widened, trying to convince him that it was okay, even if Chan was practically desperate. Felix seemed to think about it, scared that he would have to go back after being M.I.A for months, and even more nervous about maybe approaching his old gang again. But then he saw the sweet people in front of his face, a bit hopeful, some scared and worried, but some kind and understanding. Except for Jisung. He had a ‘whatever the fuck you choose I won’t be part of it’ face on him. Felix could see that he just wanted to be safe and with his family. But even though Jisung treated him like he was useless after being a wimp, to which he admits, he wanted to see what it is liked to be near such bright spirits. So, he mustered up all the courage he had and nodded.

“I’ll join your gang.”

Most of them looked delighted, some looked hesitant, but Chan looked relieved. Why he looked relieved would be a mystery to which he would never find out (spoiler: it was because Chan didn’t want to keep pining over the hot boy, even though he had a hot boyfriend- he just thought Felix was cute ok?). 

“Ok,” Chan started with a smile, “After you recover, we’ll test you on your skills and maybe we’ll help you with something you may have forgotten too?”

Felix chuckled a bit, confusing everyone a bit, but his next words made them smile and smirk.

“I think I’m the one who should be teaching you all,” he said with a ghost of a smirk on his tear-stained face, but it turned into a soft and bright smile, lighting up the room from its previous dark mood.

“Thank you for giving me another chance.”

What could go wrong after he joined the gang?

What could go wrong after spending weeks with SKZ?

Well, what the recovering and happy Felix didn’t know was that everything, _everything_ , could go wrong.

And joining the gang was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo!!!! I know that escalated real fast but like I'm soft (jk)! This chapter didn't have much action in it and it was short, but hopefully, the next one will be better and have more action involved in it, cause IIIIII have some ideas! But share yours too because I do not know what I am doing sometimes so heLP?
> 
> Remember not to be stupid and do stupid things that could end up in a hospital trip because well that's just stupid babes.
> 
> ALSO!! I was wondering if I should make a Beauty and the Beast Chanlix AU? It would be like a different version of one that I saw on Wattpad lol! If anyone knows what of where it is cause I can't find it and I'm PISSED then TELL ME PLEASEEEEEE!!! ANd hopefully afterwards, I'll create it!! UWU
> 
> Comments and kudos! Never thought I would be one to say that stuff but like AHHHHH!!! See ya in a few days my flowers! (can i just call you all flowers bcz i really like them?) >.<
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ayj_pixie_06/)


	3. i editedddd~

hi again.

so, i have went back and edited the chapters, but please let me know if you see his name or if you see any "nine," and even "eight" but NOT INCLUDING Felix.

i will delete this chapter later, but my message is still here:

~i will not be giving up this story, i just have been extremely exhausted ever since the beginning of summer. i'm sorry for leaving for so long. but still, DO. NOT. BULLY. HIM. i had said this with aoa j*m*n -> death threats can really ruin a person's life. how would you feel if you were the cause of someone's death?

don't come at me, please. i will not tolerate rude behavior towards him in any way.

don't unstan skz just because of this. he is not a part of them anymore.

 **Stop making the situation worse.** ~

i am currently gaining my motivation back so hopefully, it won't take me whole damn year to update again <3

see you next time flowers~~~~ <3333

-anya🌼


End file.
